Without You
by EmrieRose
Summary: Shikamaru Nara is a very rich and extensive owner of a very renown computer company. He has four children three sons and one daughter. After a fire incident about fifteen years ago his daughter, Kya, is both afraid of fire and severely allergic to smoke.
1. Never forgetting

Without you!!!!

By: Amanda Kingsley

Summary: Shikamaru Nara is a very rich and extensive owner of a very renown computer company. He has four children three sons and one daughter. After a fire incident about fifteen years ago his daughter, Kya, is both afraid of fire and severely allergic to smoke. Now they must find a way to get past that and the new problem… her abusive boyfriend.

Chapter: One

Never forgetting

She laid in her bed and tossed and turned. In her mind she saw fire lots of fire and smoke. She started to cough. She could hear yelling, someone saying that there were still children inside only to hear the fire men say that was no way to get them out.

She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't was she asleep or was she awake. She couldn't tell, it felt so real. She tried to move but again could not. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Then she hear, "Kya baby wake up." She sat up and slowly opened her eyes. Her best friend, Anthony, was sitting in front of her. He looked worried, he asked, "Are you okay?"

She started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Do you want me to go get you parents?" She shook her head and said, "I want you to just hold me." In the morning Temari walked in and said, "Kya baby it's time to get up. Oh and Anthony your mom called and said that your grounded for sneaking out." Then she walked out. Kya sat up and said, "Shit! Anthony baby get up."

He opened his eyes and said, "Oh god. We're in trouble aren't we?" She opened her mouth when they heard, "Kya Andrea Nara get Anthony out of your room and you get downstairs know!" Kya got out of bed and said, "Yep." They got dressed and went down stairs.

Anthony walked over to the couch and sat down next to Matt, Kya's older brother, he said, "She had the dream again." Matt looked at him and said, "Fuck. You serious?" Anthony nodded then said, "I'd better go before the parentals come."

He opened the door and his little sister, Anilin, said, "You are so dead." He looked up and saw his parents getting out of the car. He walked out and said, "I surrender. Don't shoot me, please." Tenten was standing there with her hands on her hips she said, "Anthony James Hyuuga!!! What exactly are you doing? Here." He smiled and said, "I was actually just leaving."

Tenten said, "Well your butt better be going home, because when we get home you are grounded and I'm taking your car keys." Anthony nodded and got in his car. Kya came out and said, "Um Tenten please don't be too mad at him, it was my idea, I begged him to come I needed to talk to him. Then we fell asleep." Tenten and Neji looked at her and their expressions softened. Neji said, "He is still grounded."

Tenten said, "Wait talk… You aren't pregnant are you?" Kya shook her head and said, "Oh no, it wasn't that kind of talk to it was like I needed to talk about yesterday, it was a not good day." Anthony said, "Besides were not dating mom, so we wouldn't have sex." His little sister said, "Mommy what is sex?" Tenten looked at her and said, "I'll tell you when you're older." Anthony started his car and waved to Kya, she waved back but gave him a sad smile.

She wanted him so bad but she knew that she couldn't have him. She walked back inside and said, "So what time is it anyway?" Matt looked at his watch and said, "Time for you to get a watch." She smirked at him and said, "I have one I just don't wear it." Seth, Kya's second older brother, said, "It's about noon. Why?" She had a look of horror on her face. She said, "You're joking?" Seth shook his head and said, "See." He showed her his watch. She ran up stairs and said, "He's going to kill me!"

Matt looked up and said, "Who?" She yelled, "Jacob, I was suppose to meet him for lunch at eleven." Temari came out from the kitchen and said, "And where do you think you're going?" Kya said, "To beg for mercy." Temari raised an eye brow and said, "Be home by four." Kya nodded and walked out the door. She got into the car and drove away. Seth looked at Matt and asked, "What dream is Anthony talking about?" Matt looked at him and said, "The one about the fire, fourteen years ago." Seth nodded very solemnly, they had promised to never mention it again.

Kya ran up the stairs to Jacob's House. She rang the doorbell and waited. She looked up as the door opened to see a very angry Jacob. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She said, "I sorry really I am. I just woke up like thirty minutes ago." He laughed cruelly and said, "Oh really then why did I see Anthony Hyuuga leaving your house?" Kya looked at him and said, "You were spying on me?!" He smirked and said, "I wanted to see why you did show up. I see know that it was because you had him over last night."

She said, "All we did was talk. He was having a rough day yesterday and needed someone to talk to." Jacob raised his hand and smacked her to the wall. He yelled, "I don't want to hear your bullshit Kya." She said, "I…. Ahhhh." He kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs to his room, where he had many times before rapped her but no one knew. She started to scream and thrash her weight around. When they got to the top she kicked him and he let go. Kya lost her balance and fell down the stair. Then everything went black.

When she woke up she saw Matt and Anthony staring at her with a concerned look. She tried to sit up and it caused her head to start to pound. Anthony reach over and gentle pushed her back down. He said, "Jacob said you tripped on the stairs. Are you okay?" Jacob came in and ran over to the bed and said, "Baby you had me worried. Are you okay?" Kya just snapped she started to scream, "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" Anthony said, "Kya what's wrong?" Matt grabbed her shoulders to keep her still. She started to cry and said, "I didn't trip he dropped me." Jacob looked at her and said, "Do you have a concussion or something?" Her heart monitor started to beep as her heart rate went up. The nurse came in and said, "What's going on in here?" Kya cried, "Get him away. Please don't let him touch me. Not again…please." She curled up and started to cry with her head in her in between her knees.

The nurse looked at Jacob and said, "I think it would be best if you left for know." Jacob followed her, but he looked pissed. After he left Kya lifted her head and said, "There's something that I have to tell you." Matt said, "So what is it?" Kya took a deep breathe and said, "I didn't trip… I fell. I fell because he was trying to drag me upstairs and I was fighting back. When we got to the top I kicked him and lost my balance." Anthony said, "So what does this have to do with him touching you?" Kya looked at him. She had tears running down her face. She said, "He was going to rape me." Matt said, "Are you sure?" Kya nodded and said, "He's done it before, but I didn't tell anyone."

Just then the door opened and they looked up. Anilin ran up to the bed and jumped up there. Kya gave her a hug and Anilin asked, "So when are you going to dump your boyfriend and go out with Anthony?" Kya laughed and Tenten said, "Anilin, be polite. She's in the hospital I doubt that she right now wants to think about that."

Anilin looked at her and said, "You should. Hey did you know that he dreams about you. Like earlier before he found out that you were here he was sleeping on the couch and moaning your name." Anthony grabbed her and said, "Isn't she just so cute." Kya looked amused then looked at her parents she said, "I missed my curfew."

Shikamaru laughed she was sitting in the hospital and she was worried about her curfew. Temari said, "How can you be worried about that?" Kya smiled and said, "I'm fine. So when do I get to go home." The doctor said, "After the Ultrasound." Kya looked confused she asked, "Why do I need an Ultrasound?" The doctor laughed and said, "To make sure that the baby is okay." Kya froze and she looked at the doctor and said, "I'm serious what are you talking about?" The doctor said, "You don't know?" She shook her head, the doctor said, "So that means…" She looked at Temari and Shikamaru they both looked shocked.

The doctor said, "I'm sure that it belongs to her boyfriend." Kya said, "How far along… um am I?" The doctor said, "About 4 and ½ months." Kya looked at Anthony and said, "Then it's not Jacob's." Shikamaru asked, "What do you mean?" Kya said, "Jacob claims to have taken my virginity, but that's not true... Anthony did." Tenten said, "You and Anthony said that you guys didn't sex!"

Anthony said, "No we said that we didn't last night. Not that we didn't 4 and ½ months ago." Neji had a vein popping out of his head said, "Well can you explain why she is pregnant." The doctor said, "It's quiet simple actually…." Neji yelled," I know how babies are made I have two children!!!!!"

Temari said, "So how long have you not been a virgin?" Kya chewed her bottom lip and said, "About two years." Shikamaru screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!! SINCE YOU WERE 14!!!!" Kya shifted and said, "It was Anthony's 16th birthday and we got a little drunk." Temari said, "Well you better not have little If you were drunk enough to have sex."

The doctor came in with a wheelchair and asked, "Are you ready to go?" Kya nodded and ask, "Can someone come along?" He nodded and said, "Would you like your boyfriend to come?" Kya shook her head no and said, "If my parents don't want to can Anthony come?" Temari said, "Its fine with us. But why Anthony?" Kya looked at her mom and said, "He has a right to see his baby. Doesn't he?"

Her parents and his looked shocked. Jacob came in and said, "What do you mean that it is his baby?" Kya looked at him and said, "If you must know it is Anthony's because the first time you raped me was 2 months ago. And I am 4 ½ months. That's how I know." Shikamaru's head flew up when she said that he rapped her." Seth and Brian, Shikamaru and Temari's oldest son, just walked though the door in time to hear it. Jacob said, "I don't know what you're talking about. You must have one hell of a concussion." The doctor looked at him and said, "She doesn't have a concussion."


	2. hiding her pain

Hiding her pain

Jacob looked at the doctor and asked, "What are you saying that I rapped her because she is obviously hallucinating." The doctor looked at Kya and said, "Now is not the time to talk about this. But I suggest that you call your parents and possible your attorney." He looked at Matt and said, "You actually believe her?" He walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him towards the door. He said, "Of course I believe her. She's my little sister, I only put up with you because I thought that she really liked you. If I had known that the bruises she has were from you. You would have been gone long ago."

Brian looked at Kya and asked, "What bruises?" Kya stood up and lifted her shirt. Everyone in the room gasped as they saw a huge bruise on her stomach. The doctor said, "How did I miss that…? Okay now we really need to get that ultrasound." Anthony walked over to her as she sat down. He looked at her parents and asked, "Are you sure that you guys don't want to go." Temari said, "Yah besides we have something to handle here." The doctor nodded and they left the room.

They walked down the hall and into a room labeled Ultrasound. Anthony helped Kya onto the table as the doctor got the machine ready. He grabbed a tube of gel and said, "This might be cold" She jumped a little as the cold gel landed on her stomach. The doctor then took the sensor (I don't know what that thing is called.) and moved it around her stomach. He was gentle around her bruise; he moved below and gently pressed down.

He looked at the screen then to Anthony and said, "Do you see that?" He pointed to what looked like a blurry foot. Anthony nodded, and the doctor said, "That's your baby." Kya looked at the screen and said, "So where's its head?" The doctor moved the sensor to just below her bruise and said, "Right here. You know your really lucky if he had kicked you any lower the might have killed it."

Anthony looked at him and asked, "Could we have a moment to talk alone?" He nodded and left them alone. Kya was staring at the screen when she asked, "Do you want to keep it?" Anthony looked at her and said, "Did you think that I wouldn't?" Kya shook her head and said, "I thought that if you thought that the baby was Jacob's that you would be mad."

Anthony smiled and said, "Mad… No, jealous… Yes." She tilted her head in confusion and he said, "Anilin's right Ky.. I dream about you and I can't get you out of my head, that's why I don't have a girl- friend because I am afraid that I might moan your name instead of hers if we make out or something." She smiled and said, "Well once Jacobs gone I'm all your's."

He smiled and said, "Good to know. So we just need to find away to get rid of him." She laughed and said, "We should probably go back before they think that we eloped." Anthony smirked and said, "Not a bad idea though." She laughed and pulled him out of the room.

She led him out of the room and into the room with her parents to find Jacob, his parents and their attorney. The attorney said, "Hello my name is Jason Jacobson, and I've heard that you claim that my client's son has rapped you." Kya looked at him and said, "Shove it! I don't want to hear your bullshit." She walked over to Shikamaru and asked, "Can we go home now?" He nodded and they headed towards the door. As Kya walked by Jacob he grabbed her arm.

He said, "Where do you think you're going?" She yanked her arm out of his grip and slapped him. She said, "You know what? If you touch me one more time I swear to god, You will no longer have a dick to reproduce with!"

With that said every guy in the room flinched and inched away from her. After a moment Anthony walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jacob looked at him and said, "Get your hands off MY girlfriend." Anthony looked at him and said, "Your girlfriend?" He turned her around and kissed her.

Kya stood there a moment. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pressed in harder. When they broke apart Anthony said, "Correction MY girlfriend. Oh and if you come within 200 ft of her and I'm not around You will not be alive to see the next day… Understand." Jacob nodded as they walked out.


	3. crying to sleep

Crying to sleep

When they got home, Kya went straight to her room. Matt looked at his parents and asked, "Is there anything we can do?" They looked at each other then back at him and shook there heads.

Shikamaru said, "If it wouldn't be so troublesome I would have killed him on the spot." Temari looked at him and asked, "Are you saying that it's troublesome to protect your daughter?" Shikamaru shook his head and said, "No it's troublesome that if we do anything it will come back and bite Kya in the butt." 

Matt said, "We could kill him and frame one of his stoner friends," Every head in the room snapped towards him. He raised his hands in defense and said, "It was just a suggestion." Seth looked at him and said, "I think that it might work." Temari who was pissed of from hear this yelled, **"ONLY IF YOU WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF YOU LIFE IN JAIL, DOES THAT WORK FOR YOU!!!!!"** He looked at his mother and shook his head. While this was going on Brian had walked up stairs.

He walked over to Kya's door and knocked on it. He heard a sniffle and said, "Ky. It's Brian can I come in?" He heard the door unlock. He pushed it open and walked in. Kya was sitting on her bed staring at him. He smiled and sat on her bed. She looked at him and he laid down. He reached over and pulled her down.

She stared up at him and he said, "Its okay. I'm here and I won't let him hurt you again." She nodded and laid her head on his chest. She looked up at him and he saw little tears leaking out of her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Why? Why? Did you allow him to do this to you?" She nuzzled her head into his chest and mumbled something.

Both of their heads shot up as the door open. Shikamaru chuckled and walked over to Kya's bed and laid next to them (She has a queen sized bed) He pulled her arm and she scooted over to him. He said, "Brian's right. Baby, why did you let him do that to you?" She shrugged and said, "I tried to get away… but every time I broke up with him… He… He …w-w-would threaten, Anthony or someone else that he knew that I cared about. I didn't mean for I to go this far… It's just that I didn't know what to do."

Shikamaru watched as, "HIS" Baby, started to cry. He sighed and pulled her into his lap as he sat up. He moved to the edge of her bed and sat there whispering in her ear, until she fell asleep. When he looked up Temari was standing by the door. He asked, "Did Matt and Seth cool off yet?" She nodded as she walked over and said, "Sleeping like babies. Is she okay?"

Temari sat next to Shikamaru and looked back at Brian, who had fallen asleep, before saying, "What are we going to do? We can't let him get away with this." He shrugged and said, "Its Kya's chose." Temari sighed and replied, "You know that she is going to be too afraid to press charges."

Shikamaru said, "Well maybe we should call Gaara and see of he would be willing to be Kya's Attorney." (Yes, Gaara is an attorney. Don't like it… too bad.) Temari nodded and said, "Good idea. I'm sure he won't let him get away even if Kya doesn't want to press charges." Kya opened her eyes and asked, "What are you two talking about?" Shikamaru smiles as she rubs her eyes and yawns. Temari puts her hand on Kya's head and says, "Nothing… Do you want to sleep in here with Brian, down stairs with Seth and Matt, or with us?" She looks at them before jumping on Shikamaru and saying, "With you."

Shikamaru mumbled something while Temari laughed. Shikamaru picked Kya up and walked with Temari to there bedroom and set Kya on the bed. They both went to grab their pajamas. When they looked back, and Kya was already sleeping. Shikamaru chuckled as he got into bed. Soon Temari joined them and they fell asleep.

The next day Kya woke up to Anilin jumping on the bed. She sat up and said, "Hey munchkin what's up?" She smiled and said, "Your mommy says time to get up." She sat up and asked, "Where's your brother?" She smiled and pointed at the door.

Kya turned and looked at the door and smiled. Anthony walked over to her. He looked at his sister and pointed towards the door. She pouted a little and walked out. Kya said, "What brings you guys here?" He smirked and said, "You." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She giggled and returned the kiss.

The kissed deepened as they fell on the bed. Anthony slipped his hand up her shirt and started to play with her belly button ring. She moaned and arched her back up. She started to take off his shirt when they heard Shikamaru say, "You two better not be planning on having sex in our bed." They looked up and blush.

He chuckled and said, "Lunch is ready." Kya threw a pillow at his head and said, "'Can we go out for supper." Shikamaru nodded and said, "I'll take to your mom." Kya jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. She said, "Mommy can we go to out for dinner?" Temari said, "Morning to you too Sunshine, and yes we can go out for dinner."

(So what do ya think? Anyway I just realized that I haven't described them yet so my next update will be the character info. Also Shika is a little OOC in this chapter. If that offends you I'm sorry.")


	4. Uncle Gaara

Uncle Gaara

(Hey everyone I decided that instead of one whole entry on everyone that I will describe one character per chapter. Weird I know but weird is cool in my book… Anyway enjoy.)

Name- Kya Andrea Nara

Age- 16

BOD- 12/16/1990 (idk)

Weight- 120

Height- 5'5"

Eye color- Crystal blue

Hair color- coal black

(Try to imagine a little skinnier dark hair, crystal blue eyed Temari)

(Now on the story)

Kya, Anthony, and Anilin ate there lunch and Kya asked, "Mommy where's everyone else?" She smiled and said, "Oh they went to go and get a surprise for you." Kya smiled but never asked, she learned when she was little that the puppy eyes didn't work with her mother."

When they were finished, Anthony and Kya ran Anilin home then went to the movies. They went to the movie Transformers, (I Love that movie!!!!!). By the end of the movie Kya was in tears, over bumble bee, (Did any you cry, because I did?). Anthony grabbed her hand and asked, "Do want to go get some ice cream before I take you home?" Of course she nodded, I mean what girl in her right mind won't take free ice cream.

When he took her home the only person there was Matt. She looked at him and said, "Is everyone avoiding me?" Matt laughed and said, "Of course… Your face scares them…. No Mom and Dad had something to take care of before supper." She turned to Anthony and said, "Thanks, for the movie and ice cream." He smiled and pulled her in to a hug. She blushed and he said, "No problem, babe." He pulled a way and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned and walked out the door.

Matt laughed and Kya turned around and flipped him off. He said, "No thanks, that's called insect children. But any way go get changed for supper."

She walked up stairs and took a shower. When she was finished she grabbed a robe and ran down to where Matt was. She asked, "So ummmm where are we going to eat?" He raised his eye brow and said, "I don't know Mom just said to dress nicely." She rolled her eyes and said, "Then shouldn't you go take a shower and change, I mean you look like you just got done rolling around in the dirt." He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Hahaha your soooo funny." She took off running up the stairs as he stood up. He ran after her as she said, "One more step and I'll tell…" He said, "Who are you going to tell?" Her eyes widened in disbelief as she said, "Uncle Gaara?"

He looked at her and asked, "What's Uncle Gaara going to do?" She shook her head and said, "Uncle Gaara.", as she pointed behind him. He turned around and sure enough there was "Uncle" Gaara. Kya ran passed Matt and into Gaara's open arms. She asked, "What are you doing here?" Gaara said, "You two are late for supper, so you mom sent me." Kya shook her head and said, "No I mean why are you in town?" They both looked at where Matt was to find that he had ran up stairs and into the shower. Gaara said, "I heard that you are having some guy trouble and needed some legal help."


	5. Truth be told

Truth be told

Anthony is our subject for today's discussion

Name- Anthony James Hyuuga

Age- 18

B.O.D- 10/14/1988

Weight- 135lb

Height- 5'10"

Eye color- stormy midnight blue

Hair color- brown

(technically Neji with normal dark blue eyes)

After Kya and Matt changed and made themselves look presentable they left for the restaurant. They went to the Crystal Panda, (DON'T ASK). They walked inside and found their table. Kya walked over and said, "So why is Uncle Gaara here?" Temari said, "Nice to see you too. He is here to help you with your case against Jacob." Kya said, "Oh sorry hello everyone…. Wait what case are you talking about?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought you said, that she wanted my help."

Kya looked at her parents and said, "You want me to press charges that bad?" Temari said, "Kya you can just let him get away with this Ky… It's just not human." Kya shook her head and said, "It's not that important either Mother." Temari stood up and yelled, "NOT THAT IMPORTANT….. NOT THAT IMPORTANT!!!! HE RAPED YOU!" Kya looked around and calmly said, "Well now that you have announced it to the whole world everyone is staring." Shikamaru put his hand on Temari's shoulder and said, "We came here to eat not start World War III." Kya shrugged her shoulder and sat down next to Seth.

The waitress came and took their orders. That was the only time that Kya actually talked after the argument with her mother. Their food came and very thing was going great until Madison came over. She walked over to Kya and whispered, "He's here," Then walked away. Kya jumped and said, "Manager wants to see me in the back, (Dun Dun Dun… She works there!!!!!)

She walked in back and walked over to Madison and said, "Where?" She pointed out and in the opposite direction of Kya's family, and sure enough there he and his family were. He stopped a waitress and asked her something. She looked kinda creeped out and walked way. She walked into the kitchen and said, "He is such a creep." She looked at Kya and said, "He's looking for you." Kya rolled her eyes and said, "Why can't he just except that we're over and that I'm with Anthony." The whole kitchen was filled with gasps as their manager said, "Finally!!! I thought that we were going to have to tie you two up in a closet until you two decided to go out."

Kya laughed as Jacob opened the door and walked back. He said, "I thought that I heard your voice, My sweet little angel." Kya tried (Key word is tried) to make a run for it but, sadly he grabbed her arm. She jerked away and said, "What's it going to take for you to realize that we're over and I lo…Like Anthony!" The kitchen was filled with yelling as Jacob slapped Kya.

Back at Kya's table Matt stood up. Temari looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?" He pointed towards the kitchen and said, "Something's wrong." He then walked into the kitchen.

He walked over to Jacob and grabbed him by his collar. He yanked him back and threw him into the counter. He looked at him and said, "Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from her. I wasn't Joking Jacob. I swear if you hurt you I will kill you!!!!!" Jacob ran out of the kitchen as Matt turned his attention to Kya, who was poking at her cheek He walked over and lifted her head. He said, "Why won't you just sock him. My god when mom sees this she is going to blow a gasket." Kya looked at him and said, "I can cover it with makeup." He shook his head and said, "This has to end Ky."

She nodded and they walked back to the table. While eating she kept her hair in her face to cover the bruise that was forming. As she sat down Temari said, "'Baby come here a second, there's something on your face." Kya gulped and walked over to her mother. She watched her mothers face as she saw the bruise.

Temari froze and said, "Kya is Jacob here?" Kya looked down but didn't say anything. Shikamaru looked at Matt and asked, "I that why you went to the kitchen?" Matt started to play with his food, as Shikamaru got up from the table, (Uh ho Its time for protective daddy mode. O) They watched as Shikamaru walked over to Jacob's family. Gaara had also walked over, wanting to meet the asshole who was hurting HIS niece.

Shikamaru grabbed Jacob and yanked him out of his chair. He yelled, "Was the first warning not enough!" He thrusted him onto the floor as Jacob's father stood up and said, "Do you mind explaining why you just interrupted our family dinner … Mr. Nara?" Shikamaru looked at him and said, "Would you mind explaining why it seems that in your son's mind that it is okay to hit a girl that won't fight back!"

Kya walked over and grabbed Shikamaru's arm and said, "Daddy its fine. They're not worth it!" Jacob stood up and went to slap her, when his arm was grabbed. He looked and saw Anthony standing there, on the other side stood Gaara holding his dad. Anthony looked at Jacob and said, "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone." He threw him on the table. Jacob's mother said, "If you don't stop this I shall call the police." Anthony smirked and said, "My uncle is the chief of police (Yes I am talking about Naruto) and his best friend is the captain of the special ops force (Of course this is Sasuke). So I dare you call the police! But I can promise, that if he touches Kya again that THEY will be the ones to kill him. Not me."

She walked over to Anthony and wrapped her arms around.He looked down at her as she nuzzled her head in his neck. He smiled and said, "What?" She said, "Can we just go they're not worth the energy." He smiled and picked her up off the ground. She squeaked a little as he picked up but relaxed as he carried her towards her table. When Shikamaru and Gaara came back over Kya told Gaara the whole story and agreed to press charges against.


	6. No longer alone

No longer alone

Matt is our next subject

Name- Mathew James (scary same as Anthony's no wonder they're best friends) Nara

Age- 18

Weight- 135lb

Height- 5'10"

Eye color- green with blue specs

Hair color- blonde

(Shikamaru with blonde hair and green eyes.)

As Kya explained everything, she watched as Gaara's eye's widened and narrowed. He asked, "I've heard this asked a least twice today and we haven't gotten an answer. So I will ask again. Why didn't you sock him back?" Kya fidgeted against Anthony's lap and played with her dress. She was hiding something. Anthony leaned in and whispered, "Hey, its okay he isn't going to hurt you anymore… remember. But we can't help unless we know what's wrong." She turned her head and looked at him. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She looked back at her parents and said, "I didn't do anything because he said, that he would…. He would… um… I uhhh.." She looked at her mom then to the floor.

Shikamaru said, "He would what Honey?" She looked around and she found herself looking at Jacob. He looked at her and stood up, he started to walk over and Kya jumped off Anthony's lap and took off towards the door. Anthony jumped up and ran after her. Matt looked over to where she was and he stood up. He walked behind his parent and punched Jacob in the face. Jacob's parents walked over and his dad went to punch Matt when he was grabbed by the collar and flung him to the floor.

Everyone looked over to see a very angry looking Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. Neji being the one that had flung him to the floor said, "So you're the parents of the Asshole that has been tormenting Kya." Jacob said, "What I do to My girlfriend is none of your business." Neji growled and said, "Well I figure if it has to do with my son's baby than it might have to be some what of my business." Jacob's mother looked at him and said, "Honey what is he talking about?" He looked at his mother and said, "I guess I forgot to tell you…. I hurt to think about it…. That little whore cheated on me." His mother walked over to him and said, "Oh my poor baby… Well in my opinion you no longer need that little bitch. You deserve much more than that."

Temari sat there and watch until she heard that. She got up and walked over to Jacob's mom and said, "WHAT DO YOU JUST SAY!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at her and saw that her right eye was twitching. Jacob watched as Brian, Seth, Matt, Shikamaru, and the rest of the gang backed up into corners. Temari was about to beat the shit out of her when Kya came back in and said, "Mommy I'm tired can w… Hey what's going on? Can we go home on?" Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow at his daughter. She could be so clueless yet so adorable at the same time.

Jacob's mother looked at Kya and said, "Hello sweet heart, um could you clear something up for us?" Kya nodded in her happy little oblivious blonde way. (If you're blonde PLEASE don't take any offense to that my best friend is blonde) she said, "Are you pregnant?" Kya nodded again this time slower. Kya tilled her head to the side and asked, "Why do YOU want to know? And No it's not Jacob's NO I DID NOT cheat on him and YES we are over." His parents looked shock as Kya turned to Temari and said, "We go home now? Me tired."

Temari laughed and said, "Yea, go get your dad and brothers out of the corners and we can go." Kya skipped (Yes skipped) over to her dad and said, "We go now." Shikamaru looked at her like she was crazy. He looked at Anthony and asked, "Did you give her sugar?" Anthony looked at him and said, "Was I not suppose to?" Matt laughed and said, "If she has too much sugar she is worse than the energizer bunny on steroids." She looked at him and asked, "Does the energizer bunny do steroids?" Shikamaru laughed and said, "No, do you?" She shook her head really fast until she fell to the floor. (That hurts and you get really dizzy ( )

After they got home Temari practically had to tie Kya to the bad before she fell asleep at about 3:30 in the morning. The next morning Kya woke up tied to the bed. She thrashed her weight around and started to scream. Temari and Shikamaru came running in. Temari said, "Kya calm down… It's okay." Shikamaru grabbed a hold of her shoulders and held her down as Temari untied her. She looked at her parents and threw herself in Shikamaru's arms. She started to cry and he said, "It's okay… We're sorry baby."

Kya said, "No it's just that I had a dream that Jacob was here and trying to rape me again, and when I woke up I couldn't move or see." Shikamaru pulled her into his lap and said, "Well do you wan tot go to school or go to work with me?" She jumped up and said, "Go to work with you." She then ran to go jump in the shower. She looked down at her stomach as she was getting into the shower and whined, "I hope I don't get too fat."

After her shower she called Anthony and told him that she wasn't going to be at school. He laughed a little and said that he would stop by after school. She walked down stairs to see Matt leaving for school and Seth and Brian leaving for work. She walked into the kitchen and asked, "Mommy, do I look fat?" Temari laughed and said, "Baby you probably won't even be fat when we're rushing you to the deliver room." Kya pouted and said, "Than what do you call that?" She pointed to the bump on her stomach. "I call that a baby." Kya and Temari turned around to see Shikamaru, Gaara, his wife, Kankuro, and his wife. Kya said, "Uncle Kankuro!" She ran over and gave him a hug. He chuckled and said, "So what is this about you being fat?"

She pointed down to her stomach and they laughed. Kankuro said, "So when is our little bundle of joy due?" Kya looked at him and asked, "Which one?" They looked at her and said, "Baby what are you taking about?" She put her hand up to her mouth and said, "Actually I do think that I want to go to school." Shikamaru said, "I thought you were scared." Kya looked at them as she ran out the door and said, "What's there to be afraid of it's not like I am all alone."

(So what do you guys think? I know that this chapter was a little weird and I am sorry. I was hyped up on vault and dark chocolate peppermint Frappicinos so please forgive me)


	7. You too

You too

Next is Anilin

Name- Anilin Maria Hyuuga

Age-10

Weight-79lb

Height- 4'10"

Eye color- lavender

Hair color- brown

(Small version of Tenten with lavender eyes)

When Kya got to school, she ran up and jumped on Anthony. He jumped in return and said, "I thought that you weren't coming to school." She giggled and said, "I changed my mind." Matt looked at her and said, "What did you do?" She looked at him and asked, "What you mean?"

Emma Udicha (Sasuke and Sakura's daughter) looked at her and said very sarcastically, "Geez Ky-Ky. Didn't except you to come to school at all." Kya laughed and said, "Well lets just say that ever one might be questioned when we get home." Matt looked at her and said, "Why would we be questioned?" Kya looked around and said, "Well Uncle Kankuro asked when the baby was due…. And I kinda said which one and ran out of the house."

Matt looked at her and said, "Why… Why would you do that?" Kya looked at him with an innocence looked and said, "I really didn't mean to… it slipped out." Emma looked her and said, "This will be just soooo much fun." Kya forced a smile and said, "Bitch."

Anthony wrapped his arms around Kya and said, "Okay let's handle this later the bells going to…." He was cut off by the ringing of the tardy bell. Anthony gave Kya a kiss before she ran off to her class.

As she went into the classroom Jacob was telling everyone how she cheated on him and how they beat him up. His friends looked at her with an evil dirty glare. She looked at him and said, "Playing the guilty trip… Are you hoping to find some one to testify against me?" All the girls looked at her and one asked, "Did you actually cheat on him?"

She laughed and said, "NO… I didn't cheat on him… One I was already pregnant before we started to go out. And two Jacob is an abusive asshole and I feel sorry for anyone else that goes out with him." Maria (His new girl friend) said, "Your just saying that so that because you're trying to cover up yourself." Kya laughed and pulled up her shirt and said, "Just wait until you get one of these." She turned and showed them her bruise. The teacher just walked into the room and said, "Miss Nara could you please… Where in the world did you get that?" She looked at the teacher and pointed towards Jacob.

The teacher looked at Jacob and said, "You must report to the principal's office, your parents are in there waiting for you." He walked out the door and the teacher said, "Okay Kya put your shirt down and everyone take out your homework out." Everyone took their homework out and passed it forward.

The bell rang for the class to end and Kya walked out of her class room. She was walking down the hall when Maria walked up and shoved her against the wall. Kya flinched a little and Maria said, "What's the matter Nara scared of little me." Kya looked behind her and saw Anthony, Emma, and Matt. She said, "No, but maybe you should be." Maria laughed and hit Kya right below her bruise.

Kya screamed from the pain surging through her abdomen. She slide down the wall and watched as Maria laughed at her. Kya smirked a little as she saw Anthony run over. Ugly girl (1) (haven't thought of any names yet for Maria's friends if you have any suggestions let me now) said, "Hey maybe we should wipe that smirk off her face."

"Hey maybe you should step the fuck a way from her." They turned around and saw a very angry Anthony standing there. He looked at Kya, who was kind of holding her stomach and wincing. Emma helped her up and Matt said, "Man you three are dead." The venom in his voice would be enough to scare Orochimaru away. The three looked at him and said, 'What do you mean?" Anthony said, "We have two rules One: Don't mess with our friends, Two: Never and we mean NEVER mess with our girlfriends."

Anthony and Matt cracked their knuckles and the girls took off. Anthony walked over to Kya and asked, "You okay?" She looked at him and shook her head. Emma said, "You two go to class I'll take her to the nurse." Anthony shook his head and said, "I'll take her." Anthony moved to take Emma's spot, when Kya fell to her knees and started to throw up.

Matt walked over and pulled her hair back. He looked at Emma and said, "Emmie can you go get the nurse?" Emma nodded and ran down the hall. Kya stopped and looked at Anthony, they helped her up and they headed towards the office.

(This is kinda a long chapter, and it's kinda rushed. Sorry if you don't understand something let me know and I'll try to explain it to you.)


	8. I won't let you say goodbye

Won't let you say goodbye.

Name- Emma Udicha

Age-18

Height- 5'7"

Eye color- onyx black

Hair color- Black

(Looks like Sakura with black hair and eyes)

Matt and Anthony helped Kya to the nurse's office. When there they saw Jacob's and Maria's parents. Maria said, "See mommy, look at them and what they did to me." She had a black eye and a cut across her face. Her mother looked at them and said, "What do you have to say to defend yourselves." Kya looked at her and said, "We retain our right to speak until our lawyer and parents are present."

Her mother sneered and said, "Aren't you a smart ass." Kya smirk and said, "My uncle's an attorney." The principal said, "Well don't you feel special." Just then Shikamaru walked through the door. Kya turned around and said, "Daddy!" She ran over to him and he said, "WTF is going on in here." AS he moved out of the door carrying Kya Temari, Gaara and Kankuro followed. Temari said, "What in the world is going on here." The principal said, "Well Mrs. Nara these young ladies claim that your son beat them up."

Temari said, "Well unless they did something to Kya he wouldn't do that. But considering how Kya is holding her stomach I would have to say that they ran off before Matt had a chance to touch them." Kya looked at Temari and gave her that I don't feel good mommy look. Temari said, "If you guys want to say anything else say it to my brother Gaara," points to Gaara, "Since he is our attorney, he will deal with your accusations." She nodded her head towards the door and everyone (in their out to lunch bunch) left except for Gaara.

As they were walking out they ran into Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura. When they saw them Emma ran to Sakura and said, "Mom they hit Kya in the stomach." Every one of their parents' heads turned towards Kya. She gave them and innocent look, before falling on her knees. Sakura ran over to her and said, "Sasuke call an ambulance. Shikamaru see if you can get her to lie straight on her back." He got her on her back and Sakura lifted her shirt up in the front. They could all see the bruise starting to show up.

Sakura looked at Anthony and said, "Can you remember where the doctor said the baby's head was?" Anthony got closer and pointed to about where the middle of the bruise was. Sakura said, "Okay no time. We have to get her to the hospital ASAP." Temari said, "Sakura what's going on?" She looked from Kya to Temari before saying, "She's having a miscarriage." Temari's eyes filled with fear.

Anthony looked at Kya. He knelt down beside her and started to cry. (Shocking…. No I mean come on his girlfriend is having a miscarriage in the middle of their school) Neji walked over and placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder. He looked up at his dad and said, "It's my fault. I….I… saw them corner her and I didn't do anything." Tenten knelt down next to him and kissed him on the head. She said, "It's not your fault. It's not like you knew what they were going to do." He shook his head and Neji said, "She's not going to blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself." Anthony looked at him and said, "How do you know?" Neji smirked and said, "Because she is trying to tell you that."

He looked back at Kya and she gave him a look that said, "Get down here." He put his ear by her mouth and she said, "Don't blame yourself; I knew what they were going to do and I didn't call you guys over to help. So if I lose the baby, it's my fault not yours." He smiled a sad smile and kissed her lightly on the lips, as the ambulance showed up. They got her on the stretcher put it into the ambulance. Sakura and Temari climbed in then it left. The rest of the group dispersed into smaller groups so they all didn't have to take their cars.

When they arrived they were asked to wait in the waiting room. Shikamaru took out his cell phone and Matt said, "Dad?" Shikamaru said, "I'm going to call Gaara and my parents" Matt nodded and moved over by Emma. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and stared at the wall in front of them. Matt kissed her on top of her head. She looked at him and he nodded.

She said, "Daddy?" Sasuke said, "Yeah." Emma took a deep breath and said, "There is something that I want to tell you…" Sasuke nodded and she said, "I'm…. I'm…. (Takes a deep deep breath) pregnant." Sasuke looks at her, stands up, and blacks out. Emma ran over to him and said, "Daddy?" He opens his eyes and asks, "Are you pregnant?" She nodded and there was a thump as his head hit the floor. Emma winced and Temari walked into the room.

Everyone looked at her. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. Shikamaru walked over to her and sat down next to her. She threw herself at his chest and started to cry. She said, "The doctor said, that they can't save both her and the baby. He that they might even loose them both, she's loosing a lot of blood." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. He looked at Matt who was starting to cry. Emma walked over to Matt and hugged him as she started to cry.

Emma looked over at Anthony as he kicked a chair and sent it flying into the wall. Neji grabbed him as he started to shake. He fell to his knees sobbing. He lightly pushed his dad away and walked out of the room. Neji went to follow when Tenten put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

Anthony went to the control room and knocked on the door. The guard opened the door. Anthony told them his situation and for some reason they let him in. He grabbed the intercom mic and started to sing:

_You come to me with scars on your wrist You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._

(In the operation room)

The doctors looked up at the intercom. One of the nurses said, "Look she is saying something." They looked at Kya and she sang:

_I just came to say goodbye__I didn't want you to see me cry_,

Sakura looked at her with a surprised face. They listened to Anthony again. Then Sakura said, "He is getting her to hold on so hurry and finish."

_I'm fine__But I know it's a lie__This is the last night you'll spend alone__Look me in the eyes so I know you know__I'm everywhere you want me to be__The last night you'll spend alone__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go__I'm everything you need me to be__Your parents say everything is your fault__But they don't know you like I know you__They don't know you at all_

Kya looked at Sakura and sang:

_I'm so sick of when they say__It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

Anthony:_ But I know it's a lie This is the last night you'll spend alone Look me in the eyes so I know you know__I'm everwhere you want me to be__The last night you'll spend alone__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go__I'm everything you need me to be__The last night away from me_

The doctor called Sakura over and Said, "I did what I can and she is stable for now. But I don't know if the baby will make through the night or whether she will. Sakura looked at her and tears started to form in her eyes. She nodded and said, "Let me tell her parents."

She walked into the waiting room and heard:

_The night is so long when everything's wrong__If you give me your hand__I will help you hold on__Tonight, tonight__This is the last night you'll spend alone__Look me in the eyes so I know you know__I'm everwhere you want me to be__The last night you'll spend alone__I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go__I'm everything you need me to be__I won't let you say goodbye__And I'll be your reason why__The last night away from me__Away from me._

Upon hearing this she bursted into tears. Temari looked at Sakura and shook her head. Sakura said, "She and the baby made it, but there is no guarantee that they will make it through the night." Temari started to cry harder and Shikamaru said, "Can we see her?" Sakura nodded and said, "Only you two though, at least for tonight."

Shikamaru and Temari followed Sakura to Kya's room. When they walked in they both had to fight back their tears. She was very pale, but she opened her eyes as her parents came in. She smiled and said, "Hey." Temari walked over and kissed her on the forehead. Shikamaru walked over on the other side of the bed and kissed her on top of the head.

They stayed in there about two hours, when the doctor said that visiting hours were over but that one of them could stay the night with Kya. They decided that Temari would stay tonight and they would take turns after that. Shikamaru kissed Kya on the head and Kissed Temari on the lips before walking out to find Matt.

(So okay don't kill me yet I know this chapter is depressing. Also the song is not mine it is Last night by Skillet. also I will updat when this story gets 20 reviews so only five more to go)


	9. I still love you

I still love you

I still love you!!

Name: Brian Aaron Nara

Age: 22

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 140 lb

Hair: brown

Eyes: green

(Shikamaru with green eyes and Temari attitude)

Story time!! Just kidding… (Not really.)

The next morning Temari woke up to see Kya staring at her. She smiled and said, "Morning Mommy!" Temari smiled and said, "Morning Sunshine, do you want to reach over and grabbed the phone to call your father and tell him to get up for work." Kya nodded and reach over grabbing the phone. She dialed they're home number and waited for someone to answer the phone. She counted twenty rings before Shikamaru answered. He said, "Hello?" Kya giggled and said, "Mommy says it time for Daddy to get his lazy butt out of bed and to go to work." She could almost feel him smirk as he said, "Oh, well maybe _Mommy_ should open the door so I can give her breakfast and you, your present." Kya looked at Temari and said, "Mommy open the door… Please." Temari smiled as she got up to open the door.

As she opened the door she saw Shikamaru standing there with some Taco Johns and a gift bag. He smirked and said, "I got up early." Temari's mouth fell open as she said, "You and early don't belong in the same sentence." He laughed and gave her a kiss, as he walked into the room. He walked over to Kya and gave her a kiss on the head. He said, "You feeling better?" She nodded, stopped and thought a moment before saying, "My stomach hurts a little but other than that yah." He gave her the gift bag and watched as her face light up as she pulled out a little kitten. She "eeked" and thanked Shikamaru. He laughed and gave her another kiss on the head. He looked at Temari and gave her their food. She laughed and said, "Where in the world did you get the idea to get her a kitten?" He said, "Matt told me that she saw a kitten she wanted about a week ago. I called the people last week and they said that the kittens' wouldn't be ready to leave their mother for another week. So I called them this morning and picked him up." Kya was cuddling with the kitten when Sakura walked in to check up on her for the morning.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru and said, "What are you doing here?" He said, "My daughters here." She said, "Duh. I meant here this early it isn't ever nine yet." He said, "Don't remind me." She laughed and said, "I'll be gone in a moment." She walked over to Kya and said, "Your father spoils you rotten. You know that don't you?" She nodded and Said, "I'm my daddy's girl! But so is Emmie." Sakura nodded and said, "Don't remind me. But did you guys know that Emma is pregnant." Temari spit out her coffee and said, "What?" Kya looked out the window and said, "Huh?" acting like she didn't hear. Temari said, "She's what?" Matt walked in just then and said, "What?" Kya said, "You are in soooo much trouble." He looked at their mother and said, "Oh that. Uh I have to go now." Shikamaru grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Not a chance."

Matt let Shikamaru lead him to a chair, Matt sighed and said, "If we're going to talk about Emma shouldn't she be here?" Temari said, "We aren't talking about Emma. We are talking about how you got her pregnant." Matt flinched a little as he looked over a Kya for help… She was rolling in laughter, but she stopped when Temari looked at her and said, "You are in the same boat princess." She stopped and twiddled her thumbs. Matt took a deep breath and said, "It's not like it was intentional." Temari said, "I'm sure that it wasn't, but that doesn't change the fact that she is. When exactly were you planning on tell us this little fact?" He scratched his head and said, "Tonight, at supper." Shikamaru rubbed his temples and said, "This is far too trouble some. Did you even think of using a condom or something?" Matt said, "We did, every time I swear. That's why we were scared to tell you guys because we were confused on how it happened." Sakura looked at him and said, "Are you sure it's your's? Not to say that Emma cheated on you, but…" Matt looked at her and said, "But what?" Kya looked at him and said, "You don't know do you?" He said, "Know what?" She looked out the window and said, "That she was raped four month's ago." Matt's eyes filled with an emotion that no one in the room could place. He looked at Sakura and said, "I never… She didn't tell me." Sakura looked at Kya and said, "She told you?" Kya shook her head and looked down at the kitten in her lap, then at Matt. He locked eyes with her and said, "Does Anthony know?" "Does Anthony know what?" They all turned and looked at the door as Anthony and his parents came in. Matt looked at him and said, "That Emma and Kya were…" Kya looked up and said, "Going to go ice skating tomorrow!" Everyone looked at her and she said, "I got a kitty see!" She held up the kitty and Matt said, "No, that you two…" She glared at him and he said, "Why don't you want him to know?" She looked away and Anthony said, "Know what?!" Matt said, "That she was raped, before Jacob!" Everyone except Kya looked at him. Temari asked, "Kya is he right?" Kya looked down at her lap as she petted the kitten.

Anthony walked over and sat on the side of the bed and said, "Can I have a moment alone with Kya?" Their parents nodded and left the room. He looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Because Emma and I promised each other that we would just let the past die. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it." The tears began to leak out of her eyes as she said, "We both really wanted to tell you guys, we really did. It hurt so much to know that I could tell you, especially for me because while they were raping me, I thought of you. Hoping that maybe you or Matt might just accidentally walk into the room and find them raping us. Then to just walk out of the room and act like nothing happened. It sucked, it sucked big time." Anthony looked at her, he wasn't mad at her but he was furious that he didn't figure it out. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Its okay, baby. I promise that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, ever."

Their parents came back in and Neji said, "Did you two know the people who raped you?" Kya nodded and said, "They were on that team our basketball team beat in the state finals last year." Anthony said, "Was it those two who kept hitting on you guys during the game?" She nodded and looked out side the window. Anthony slid his hand into hers and said, "Is your baby mine then?" Kya looked at him and said, "I was just thinking that. But even if it isn't I still want to keep it." He nodded and said, "I understand. Even if it isn't mine; I will still be there, like it is." He gave her a kiss and handed her a bouquet of flowers that he had hidden behind his back the whole time. She smiled and said, "Thanks." He kissed her again as he got up and said, "You know…" She tilled her head and said, "No, I don't. You haven't said it yet." He smiled and said, "I love you." She blushed a little and said, "I know! I love you too." He chuckled as he got up walking over to his parents; Tenten smiled and said, "You two are going to make great parents." They other adults nodded, and Sakura said, "But it would have been nice if you had waited to reproduce until you guys were a few years older. I feel ancient knowing that my eighteen year old is having a baby." Kya looked up and said, "Well you guys aren't…" Temari looked at her and said, "Baby, if you don't feel like being grounded for eternity you might want to change your sentence." Kya smiled and said, "I love you mommy." Temari smirked and said, "That's what I thought."

Neji stood up and said, "Well we just wanted to come by and make sure Kya felt better." Temari smiled and said, "Thanks for stopping." They walked out and Matt said, "Is there a way to see if I am the father of Emma's baby?" Sakura nodded and said, "I'll set up and appointment for you two this afternoon." Matt nodded and asked, "Is Kya going to be able to leave today?" Sakura looked up from her charts and said, "Maybe, everything looks fine to me. But she would have to go straight home and lay down." Kya perked up and said, "So I can leave. Me hate hospitals." Sakura laughed and said, "I need to talk to the doctor first."

Sakura came back with Kya's doctor and he said, "She may leave today, but I would like to get another ultrasound before she leaves." Kya nodded and said, "Mom, are you going to come this time?" Temari nodded and said, "I guess." The doctor left to grab a wheel chair and Shikamaru asked, "Do you and Anthony want to know the sex?" Kya shrugged her shoulder and said, "I don't really care." The doctor came back in and said, "Your father is also welcomed to come." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and followed. They got into the room and Kya jumped up on the table. He grabbed the tube of gel and said, "I don't know if this will be cool or not." She jumped and said, "Cold." He smiled and spread the gel around with the transducer. (I think?) Kya stared at the screen as a little head appeared on the screen. Temari smiled and said, "Is it developed enough to see the sex?" The doctor said, "It might be, let's see if we can tell." He moved the transducer a bit lower and Kya giggled. On the screen they watched as the baby somersaulted and the doctor said, "It looks like a boy." Kya smiled and said, "That felt weird." Temari said, "Just wait until he starts kicking you that hurts." Kya laughed as the doctor handed her a cloth to wipe of the gel. Kya hopped of the table and said, "Can we go now?"

Shikamaru nodded and said, "Let's go." They were heading out the door when Shikamaru's cell phone rang. He looked at it and sighed he said, "Hello?" The voice on the other side said, "Mister Nara sir, you are late for the meeting with the representative of the Aushitaka Company." Shikamaru said, "Thank you I'll be there in five." He hung up the phone and said, "Shit!" He turned to Temari and said, "I have to go! Uh call Brian and see if he can pick you two up." Before Temari could reply Shikamaru took off. Kya giggled and said, "Daddy's late." Temari rolled her eyes and said, "When is he not?" Temari pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brian's number. Kya said, "Mommy, can I talk to him?" Temari hand the phone to Kya and Brian said, "Hello?" Kya said, "Guess what?" He laughed and said, "What?" Kya said, "You're going to have a nephew, Emma's pregnant and you're suppose to pick mommy and me up at the hospital." He said, "I didn't understand half of that, but I'll be there in a minute." Kya laughed and said, "Okay!" She turned to Temari and said, "He's on his way."

Temari laughed and said, "How you ever manage to be this hyper after you get out of the hospital is beyond me." Kya laughed and said, "I know." They stood there a few minutes before Brian showed up. He got out of the car and said, "Hey muchin. Feel better?" She nodded getting into the car she said, "Emma's pregnant." Brian laughed and said, "I know." Temari looked at him and said, "You knew, and you didn't say anything." Brian winced and said, "It wasn't my place to tell so I didn't." She rolled her eyes and said, "I need aspirin." Kya laughed and said, "Mom, no offense but you and dad are always the last to know." Temari laughed and said, "That's why your father and I love you guys so much." Kya smiled and said, "We know."

(I know I haven't updated in a long time and I feel terrible, I've been having writer's block. I hope that you guys are still interested in it. I have no idea when I will update next but I promise I will do it as so as possible.)


End file.
